


绑架和茶话会

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Banter, Confused Tony Stark, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, POV Outsider, POV Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Tea, secret friendship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 佩珀相当肯定，通常的绑架既不包括喝茶，也不包括向她最好的朋友表达爱意——但是，她可能应该预料到洛基会有什么不同寻常的举动。
Relationships: Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 7





	绑架和茶话会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abductions and Tea Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230627) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



佩珀一直知道成为史塔克的朋友是有一定风险的。

一直都是这样，从紧追不舍的记者到不满意的公众，而在他成为钢铁侠和复仇者之后，这种风险只会持续增加。

但这对她来说从来不是问题，托尼是她的朋友，她在任何情况下都会支持他。

可是现在竟然包括被阿斯加德王子绑架，真是太棒了。

佩珀当然听说过洛基——毕竟托尼一直不断的在抱怨他（当佩珀说一直抱怨的时候，那意味着洛基是托尼最近的话题中心，而且托尼每说的第四个和第五个总是“操”和“洛基”）但是她知道洛基是反派，也听说过他的袭击，他是如何的在托尼的神经上横跳导致托尼不停地念叨着要升级盔甲来打败洛基的魔法。

无论如何，尤其是对托尼来说，洛基是个不折不扣的反派，宁愿世界毁灭也不会当好人。这就是为什么当她被摁在椅子上，眼罩被拿开的时候，她真的以为会看到刑讯室。

她当然没有想到会看到一张精心布置的桌子，茶香从上好的瓷器中飘出，还有她最喜欢的曲奇。

“早上好，波兹小姐，”洛基对面说手里拿着茶壶，“要来点茶吗？”

佩珀眨了眨眼，不敢相信面前的景象，洛基没有穿盔甲，看上去一点也不精神错乱，他的头发柔顺的别在耳后，他的衣服剪裁合身，深绿色的外套与他的眼睛十分相配，也弱化了他的面部线条，脖子上的灰黑围巾几乎使他看起来平易近人。

但是他的表情才是点睛之笔，洛基看起来不像是刚刚绑架人的反派，考虑到佩珀几乎不可能伤害他，他的目光里有一种难以理解的脆弱，嘴唇周围的线条也说明了他的紧张。

所以，在这种情况下，佩珀做了唯一合理的事。

“茶有毒吗？” 她问。

洛基看起来像是收到了侮辱，佩珀好奇他是否会为自己的品性争辩，但是他说出来的话却比善意的举动更让人信服。

“如果我要下毒的话，也不会是茶。”洛基答道。 “咖啡还有点可能，茶的话绝对是不折不扣的浪费。”

佩珀礼貌的一笑，把空杯子移过去，“这样的话，那我来点。”

洛基熟练的倒茶，当佩珀举杯时，她深吸一口气，是的，正是她最喜欢的茶。这有点令人不安，但是洛基的确是有魔法。再说，诡异的因素完全是取决于洛基的行为。

“在我们的对话之前我想先道个歉，”在他们都品过几口茶后洛基开口了，我知到这样突然的邀请有点不安——“

“你是指绑架吧。“佩珀纠正道，声音愉悦的就像是在赶走托尼的一夜情对象那样，也是她在SI董事会上练出来的。

“对，”洛基退缩了一下，佩珀又被惊到了，她以为洛基会有异议，“我为绑架你道歉。“

如果你知道要道歉的话，为什么还要这么做呢，佩珀向椅子靠了靠，她十分好奇道歉的原因，毕竟这不是一个绑架犯，也不是一个恶行。但她知道只要有足够的耐性，她会得到答案。

“因为…洛基回避了她的目光，但是当他回看过来时眼神却是坚定的，“我需要你的建议。”

好吧，这可是一个意想不到的发展，她想洛基究竟是废了多大的代价才肯承认，毕竟洛基这样的人一般不会向她寻求帮助的。

“到底是什么样的建议？”她好奇的问。

天，洛基是脸红了吗，看来洛基付出的代价真的不少。

“我…发现自己处于困境，”洛基说着，手指转动着半空的茶杯。“你看，我知道你是史塔克最亲密的朋友。”

他停顿了，佩珀已经想要反驳她不会泄露任何托尼的信息，但是当洛基继续说着，她认识是到自己根本没有认识到这种情况，一百万年也没有。

“我想知到…如何让史塔克对我的态度软化下来,” 洛基说着，好像每一个字眼都是从牙缝中挤出来的，“我过去一直想得到他的注意，每次的结果演变成了打斗。就算我们之间的战斗很有趣，但我确实不想跟他打架，不是真正的那种。 在战场上我们之间的斗嘴固然有趣，但是我想和他真正的对话。我想更好的了解对方，让他知道我不是外界拙劣描述的那样。我相信我和他会处的很好，这不是自负，我已经很欣赏他了。他是为数不多的值得交谈的中庭人，他的聪明智慧远远超出——”

我的天啊，佩珀打断了，她的眼睛都瞪圆了，不仅是洛基说的话，更是那种语气，让她顿时理解了。“你爱上他了。”

洛基的脸更红了，不管他接下来说什么，佩珀都知道她命中了红心。

“我没有爱上他——”

“但是你想和他在一起，不是吗？ 你绑架我就是为了要如何托尼约会的建议？”

“不”洛基矢口否认，但是这更像本能反应而不是事实，他就像泄了气，“是，我想追求他，但是每次都只会惹Anthony生气。”

都叫Anthony了吗，佩珀内心偷笑。

“好吧，我只能告诉你一件事，”佩珀说。而洛基倾身向前注意听的样子几乎是可爱的，一只手紧紧抓着茶杯，另一只平放在桌子上。

“你提的任何建议我都接受。‘’他马上说。

如果你想让托尼喜欢你，绑架他的朋友是你最不该做的事，佩珀一边说，一边伸手安慰的拍了拍洛基的手，自己都没意识到。

洛基垂头丧气，“我是这么觉得的，“他喃喃道，”但是我真的没有什么选择了，我尝试的所有事都似乎让他更恨我。

佩珀感觉自己软化了。

洛基也许不承认自己恋爱了，但是很明显他陷的很深。如果说有什么佩珀能感到同理心的，那就是——对托尼史塔克产生不请自来的感情，她知道那种深深地关心一个迷失在自己世界里的人的感觉。 当然，托尼的世界现在比过去大了很多，包括了所有托尼认为他需要拯救的人——但这可能减少了他对身边的人的注意。

所以，是的。 佩珀知道洛基的声音带有某种熟悉的痛苦，尽管她有更好的判断力... ... 她发现自己屈服了。

因为很明显洛基是在乎的，在乎到要向她来寻求建议，而她越想越觉得，

这样说吧，她并不觉得洛基没有机会，因为…

好

“会没事的，”佩珀说，带着一个虽然很小，但是却是真的微笑，“听着，你说你让他生气。”  
洛基匆忙的而生硬地点头，这说明了很多。

“我想你可以说托尼就像一阵龙卷风，他不能关心只关心一件事情，他总是从一件事情跳到另一个。这导致别人都不可能跟上他，这证明了他脑子转得多快，当她说的时候，佩珀几乎要感到好笑，洛基一边轻声向前。很明显是想抓住每一个字。讲真，如果洛基在听到一半拿出本子开始记笔记的话。佩珀也不会惊讶。“托尼不是只停留在一个项目，他会在不同项目之间来回跳跃或者同时进行好几个项目，如果他想到什么新的东西，他会马上去做。“

佩珀停下来喘口气。洛基的眉毛皱了一下，“为什么你要告诉我这些？”“他问道，尽管他的语气是真诚的好奇，而不是抱怨。

“因为，洛基，”佩佩笑着说，“托尼这几个月一直在抱怨你。”

洛基好像马上懂了她在说什么，他的眼神点燃了一种只可以形容是希望之火的东西。

“那么你觉得我是有机会了？” 洛基问。

“也许吧，但是这个要成功，我们需要一个很好的计划，一点点时间，还有很多很多的茶。”

洛基笑了，“我想这是可以安排的。”

然后他伸出了手，“很高兴认识你 佩珀小姐。”

一点怀疑都没有，佩珀也伸出了手。

——

当佩珀回到复仇者塔的时候，一切都有点不真实，她和洛基花了几个小时谈话，给了他关于托尼的建议，最重要的部分他们只是聊天。佩珀说服自己只是在给洛基查底，试试水温。确定自己托尼扔给洛基之前是正确的，但是随着时间的流逝，她认识到他事实上还是喜欢洛基的。

他很有教养也很有礼貌，在这样的表面之下，还隐藏着和托尼一样的智慧，她相信这两个人会处的很好。到了洛基送她回家的时间，他们带着笑意挥手告别，她更加确信了自己的判断。

当然了，他们会不会再联系是不重要的，洛基认为这是可能的，但是佩珀认为，托尼，或者至少是贾维斯不会不认识到她被一个超级反派绑架并且吃了个早午餐。

她当然想到这会毁了接下来的计划。

她已经离开了几个小时，而再次回到复仇者塔的时候好像是不真实的，她只是和他们一个最长时间的敌人喝了茶，特别是她告诉洛基的并不是一个谎言，如果托尼知道佩珀被绑架了，他可能会把房子都拆了。

但是当他踏入复仇者的公共楼层时，并没有发现寻人活动正在开展，相反她发现托尼带着一头乱发和朦胧的双眼，好像刚从床上爬起来，尽管已经是下午5点了，

“又起床晚了吗？”佩珀他问道她的声音有一点犹豫，她半期望着他说他的样子不是因为睡眠不足，而是因为对她的担心，但是——

“嗨 佩珀，” 托尼打个哈欠，直奔咖啡机， “你好”

佩珀盯着他看。

一点没有，他都没有注意到我被绑架了。

丝毫没有觉得受伤，佩珀的嘴角挂起了一丝微笑——

因为如果洛基可以把她从复仇者基地带出来，而不引起托尼或者贾维斯的注意，那么这个计划可能还真的可行。

——

也许后来发生的事是意料之中，但随着时间的推移，佩珀发现自己开始把洛基当作朋友。

他们每周见面两次，通常是在安排好的时间，洛基会“绑架”她，然后在一家咖啡馆里喝茶，洛基通常会化伪装。 起初，他们只谈论托尼，谈论洛基如何吸引他的注意力。 但是他们谈得越多，他们实际上就越喜欢对方的陪伴，很快他们的会面就好像真的只是一次朋友的小聚。

虽然佩珀觉得事情越来越正常，但洛基的注意力从未真正转移。 当他们刚开始谈话的时候，他的心情好了一些，但是随着时间的推移，什么都没有发生变化，洛基眼中的期待开始散去。

无论佩珀提出什么新建议，洛基都已经尝试过了。他唯一没有做的就差在战场上大声告白了。对这一点洛基很犹豫，想要把这个方法留作最后的手段。

佩珀是理解的。

这计划很难，花了很长时间。但是在洛基“密谋”时，她注意到了托尼的行为。

你看，当她和洛基全心全意的“密谋”时，他没造成像往常一样的恶作剧，而托尼不仅认识到了，而且还在不停抱怨。

“我以为他停下你会很高兴的，”佩珀打断，“这几个月你都一直在抱怨他。”

“他肯定有什么图谋，”托尼坚持道，“他不可能突然变得这么安静，绝对不可能。”

不管托尼多么喋喋不休地谈论秘密计划来转移注意力，佩珀相当肯定她能看穿他。 托尼想念与洛基的对峙——他想念他们身体和语言上的交锋，他确实想念洛基。他不仅是担心洛基有什么密谋，更像是担心洛基本人。

这就是为什么当下次洛基“绑架”时，佩珀摆出了事实。

“你必须行动了。”佩珀不容置疑的说。

这当然不能说服洛基，佩珀不容洛基打断接着说道：“我知道你不想听这些，但是在托尼和我在一起的时候，只有当我亲他时他才注意到我。之前他只认为我们是工作关系。托尼是个天才，但是在感情上他真的很笨。你尝试的各种方法可能对任何人都管用，但是…这是托尼，他开始担心了，这说明他真的在乎，你不能有任何的犹豫，他肯定会察觉的。”

洛基皱眉，但是他似乎也认识到了，“现在退出也太晚了，”他喃喃道，眼中充满了决心，“我该怎么做？”

他语气中的紧张被决心取代。

“只有一个方法了，托尼并不像媒体想的那么浮夸——”

“我知道——”

“我知道你懂，他看中真实的东西，我想你知道他可以得到任何他想要的人，但是最近他都没有和任何人调情。”

洛基立马懂了“你是说他想要我…所以我不应当假装。”

“对，他不想要那些虚假的模特们，也不想要那些迎合人的拜金女，所以，就…做你自己，没有人能取代你的，时刻记得，他想要的是你。”

洛基点点头，佩珀觉得他会成功的。

但是小心一点也没什么错，再说，不能让她的精的计划浪费，不是吗？

几个星期来她都一直想要实行这个在喝了几百杯茶之后想出来的计划。

现在，这是她的时刻。

——

佩珀小时候看了很多怪物电影。

不是她自愿的，她爸爸喜欢它们，她很愿意陪着父亲，让他开心。动机不重要，重要的是她可以利用这些东西来和洛基过于发达的戏剧感结合。

而且，有时候扮演落难少女的角色挺有趣的，特别是当她知道自己只是演戏的时候。

当然，如果她是那个可以发射魔法光波的人肯定会吸引更多的注意力，但是被洛基的魔法举到几百尺的高空绝对是她没体验过的刺激。

真可惜，复仇者不到十分钟就敢到了现场。

他们一到现场，洛基就把佩珀当成了人盾，洛基扶着她的手是很温柔的，尽管他脸上带着怒容。佩珀并不担心，但是她还是一边挣扎一边拼命的叫喊。

“闭嘴，女人，”洛基威胁到，边扯她的胳膊，动作并不粗鲁，但是佩珀还在夸张的表演。

“放开她，洛基。”史蒂夫呆滞怒容上前，复仇者在他身边排开，武器对准了洛基。

“我才不会，”洛基说，语气几乎是欢快的，佩珀感觉到他动了动，知道洛基只是注视着队伍中的某个人。

托尼还没说一句话，这应该是个好现象吧，希望吧。

一般来说，如果托尼生气，他会像连珠炮一样的说一堆刻薄的绰号，而现在的沉默说明了不同的东西。

很明显托尼很纠结，他不可能不管佩珀，但是佩珀毫不怀疑托尼对洛基有很强烈的感情。

不管怎样，托尼可能快要发作，他们需要立即行动。

很显然，洛基也是这么想的。

“我知道你很在乎这个女人，史塔克。”洛基说，语气尖锐又刻薄。所以当我告诉你要一个人来的时候，你最好这么做。

这让托尼行动了，他走上前去。手炮闪闪发光——

洛基没有给他机会。

“你的AI会收到一个地址。不要带任何复仇者来，如果你带人来…”他暂停一下，把匕首贴着佩珀的喉咙，“结果一定是不幸的。”

“你——”

“一会儿见，钢铁侠。”洛基打断了他。

佩珀感觉到皮肤上的一阵疼痛。

然后她马上就出现在另一个地方，复仇者们不见踪影。

洛基立马放开了她，她转身笑着面对洛基，“你认为成功了吗？”她问。“你觉得他会来吗？”

“我觉得Anthony来不来不重要，你刚刚把我的鼓膜都震破了，”洛基说，“如果他确实会来的话，我可能连他说的一个字都听不清。”

“不要这么戏剧女王嘛，”佩珀回答，语气中有一些喜爱。“好啦，告诉我你怎么想的。”

洛基叹了口气，“他会来的，但是我想我又惹他生气了。”  
a  
“他会克服的。佩珀承诺道，”相信我，我们讨论的这是托尼，他一旦知道这是我的计划，他会明白的。“

“我希望你是对的。“

“洛基，我知道你和我一样都想让他开心。如果我认为，从长远来看他不会开心的话，我是不会帮你的。”

洛基的嘴角带了一丝笑意，“我现在明白了，他为什么选你当他公司的头了。”

“如果你现在才明白，那么我觉得你一直都没有注意听喽。”佩珀调笑道。“好啦，现在我们就等着吧。”

洛基点点头，他指着角落里的一张小桌子说：“喝茶吗？”

“简直完美。”佩珀回答。

——

他们没有等待很长时间，但是也足够洛基休息了一会儿，茶和对话起到了一定的作用，主题是关于茶包是不是改变了茶的口味。

讲真佩珀对这一问题并没有什么特别的见解，但是看着洛基特别兴奋的讨论，使用茶包是一个多么可怕的犯罪，她忍不住嘴角一丝喜爱的笑容。

这是导致她在天花板炸开的一瞬间几乎跳了起来。钢铁侠从天而降，还带着一堆尘土和水泥。托尼落在地上发出震耳欲聋的响声，所有的武器都对准了洛基。

“离她远点，洛基。”他的怒气即使通过战甲的扩音器都可以听的出来。

但是当他看到面前的场景时，他惊呆了。

“你好，托尼，”佩珀高兴地打了个招呼，从椅子上站起来，拍拍她的外套，“花了你很长时间嘛。”  
蓝色的护目镜好像在盯着佩珀，托尼直起身，“佩珀？”可怜的家伙，他听起来那么的困惑。

“把战甲脱了，没事的，洛基是我的朋友。”

只有头盔收了回去，托尼指着洛基愤怒的说：“你对她做了什么，现在就停止你的咒语——

“我什么也没做，”洛基挑起一边倒的眉毛，“你才是那个没有注意道我以前就绑架过她的人。”

看来洛基真是深得佩珀真传，哦，肯定会没事的，托尼甚至觉得这是对他的挑战。

但出于保险，她最好还是加一把火。

“我们一起喝茶，”她说着边指向桌子,她的目光落到茶杯时，她拿起茶喝了最后一口。“谢谢你的茶，洛基，”他补充道，“我认为我现在该走了。”

洛基点点头。佩珀从他的表情中看到了一丝紧张。但是也有同样的坚定。他会没事的。

可能吧。

“好，佩珀说，向托尼走去。“现在脱了战甲吧，好好相处，他是我朋友，我觉得你们两个会处的很好的，再开火之前你先听听他要说什么。”

“呃，等一下，”托尼说。他的眼睛突然变得瞪得很大。好像他突然开始明白了发生了什么，“等一下，佩珀，这是我想的那样吗？”

“洛基有一些话要对你说。那你要认真的听，你懂了吗？”

托尼的眼睛圆得像碟子，佩珀就当他同意了。

“好吧，玩的开心，男孩们。”

“谢谢你，佩珀。”洛基说着向她点头致意。

“不客气。”她转向托尼“托尼 我们晚点联系，嘴角挂着一丝得意的笑，佩珀补充道：“最好是明天哦。”

托尼看上去脑子短路了，这应该是个好现象。这个表情，在洛基向他走过来的时候变得更加明显。洛基指向第二张桌子。不同于他和佩珀喝茶的那张。尽管佩服看到了洛基的布置，但她内心还是不能控制的想要发出好可爱的尖叫。因为洛基布置的真的很周到，光滑的桌布，上好的瓷器。中间桌子中间还摆着蜡烛和红玫瑰作为点缀。

这真的很浪漫，还有一点可爱。

“Anthony，”洛基的语气是惊人的平静，“你想跟我一起共进晚餐吗？”

托尼目瞪口呆，但是只持续了一小会儿。佩珀的嘴角挂着得意的微笑。从来没有人能在托尼这里得到这样的反应。不是吗？托尼总是很自信，但是现在…

这说明了很多。

托尼只花了一小会儿就从震惊中恢复过来。他深深吸了一口气——

然后——

“你猜什么，”托尼说他的眼睛仍然睁得很大，但是纳米战甲慢慢的收回去，他穿着简单的牛仔裤和T恤。佩珀真的十分庆幸他没有沾一身机油，但是就算这样，洛基也是不会在乎的。“事实上，我想我会答应。”

托尼对着洛基微笑。而佩珀认出了那种笑，不是因为托尼经常那样笑，而是因为那是托尼真正的笑，完全不是那种调情或自大或危险的笑。只是一个小小的微笑，带着期待，开心，快乐。

当洛基看到这样的笑容时，他的脸变红了，而托尼看到这一幕笑的更开心了。

成功！

他们会相处的很好的。

当佩珀带着笑容离开的时候，她确信像托尼和洛基这样的两个感情傻瓜也是会成功的。

——

第二天早晨，佩珀要开董事会。

当董事会的成员们走进会议室，发现她坐在主席的椅子上时，他们的脸上的表情真是好笑，她十分得意的问他们是否真的认为，被一个超级恶棍公开绑架，就足以导致她迟到。

但是当董事会刚刚开始，她的手机就响了，这很奇怪，因为她的手机一般在开会时都是静音，只留给了最紧急的电话。

但是当她看到来电显示时，她马上点了接听。

“洛基？”她问，“你——”

“早上好，佩珀，”洛基答到。他的声音只比窃窃私语大一点，我知道你跟Anthony说要今天联系，但是我还是想告诉你，他现在不能动了，而且也回不了家。

佩珀几乎要尖叫了，完全不在乎尖叫是不是她平常会做的事，也不管是不是不是在董事会中，而所有的人都盯着她看。这很重要！

“这太好了，”她说，“我真的为你感到高兴。”

“洛基~~，你在哪？”

当听到背景里托尼的声音时，佩不得不珀忍住笑。托尼很明显刚刚起床，

“快回来~~，想你了——”

“我在跟佩珀说话，她想知道——

一阵布料翻动的声音，洛基被打断了。当听到电话被换手的声音时，佩珀的笑容越来越大。

然后

“嗨，佩珀，谢谢你，你真是一个好朋友，我玩的很开心。一会儿再说再见——”

电话突然被切断，佩珀看着手机屏幕忍不住露出了一个大大的微笑。

“波兹小姐？”

她抬头看着董事会的成员，嘴角带着笑意，“抱歉，只是一些好消息，那现在让我们继续吧。”

成员们发出了几声抱怨，但是他们是被挑选出来的。对重要事情的讨论很快盖过了他们的好奇心。

但是在整个会议上，也可以说是接下来的整天里，佩珀都带着笑容。她帮两个朋友都找到了幸福，但她还十分好奇在洛基成为复仇者并搬进来之前还有多长时间。

希望不会太长。

尽管这些绑架很有趣，但是如果洛基住在复仇者塔顶层的话，跟洛基一起喝茶就更简单了。

也许是时候想一个新计划了。


End file.
